Reid's First Valentine Love
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: The sequel to 'Reid's Valentine Kiss'. Reid and Rossi are both loved by two beautiful women. Reid falls in love, real love. Morgan will have to finally take some lessons from Pretty Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Reid's First Valentine Love –Chapter 1**

_**A/N: This is for the **_**CCOAC 18****th**** Challenge: 2012 Valentine's Day**_**. It is a sequel to "Reid's Valentine Kiss" which was written for the **_**Criminal Minds – 1****ST**** Weekly Prompt**_**. This story from Reid's point of view. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Giggling, Elizabeth whispered to her mother. Eliza looked shocked and whispered to Rossi. Rossi was just taking another sip of champagne when he choked on it. He looked over at me and Elizabeth, and then turned to Garcia and sputtered out, "That's _**not**_ what I meant, Garcia!"

After that round of laughter died down, and Garcia gave a quick apology to me and Elizabeth. She looked across the table and spoke directly to Eliza, "Eliza, please forgive me. Honestly, I didn't mean any disrespect to you, or your daughter. Sometimes, I can't seem to stop myself … it's like … " Garcia was getting worked up trying to explain her usually filthy mouth, but without having to say anything else that was inappropriate.

Hotch cut her off, and said, "Eliza, this woman called me _honey_ once," he glared playfully at Garcia, "and I do mean _only_ once."

"Believe me, I never made that__mistake again!" Garcia said, cringing from the memory of that phone call when Hotch had told her, _Don't call me honey_.

Eliza smiled, she understanding that Garcia was just being silly and fresh. Rossi leaned over to Eliza and whispered seductively, "We'll be finding ourselves in each other tonight." Then, nuzzling her neck, he asked "Won't we, Darling?"

All the girls, at the table, sighed. Elizabeth was very pleased that Rossi was dating her mother. He always treated her mother like a lady. Eliza had told Elizabeth that she was falling in love with Rossi, but she hadn't told him, yet.

Kevin was exceedingly happy during the rest of the evening. He was so glad that Morgan had left, but he also made sure not to say anything regarding Morgan's shameful behavior. Surprisingly, there really wasn't much discussion about it. The focus was on me and Elizabeth. How long have we been dating? Where and how did we meet? How perfect we look together. How handsome I am in a Tux!

Emily said that she wasn't sure what had upset Morgan more: Finding out that Elizabeth was my date, or seeing how HOT his Pretty Boy looked in Tux. That caused a great big round of laughter, followed by explanations of the _Pretty Boy_ comment.

After a while, the Morgan-bashing finally died down. The rest of the evening was spent with us men wining and dining and romancing and dancing the night away with our ladies. There were a lot of romantic songs playing all night long. Every song that played had one, two, or three of the women shouting _I love this song! Let's dance!_

When my most favorite song in the world began to play, the dance floor thinned out as most of the couples headed back to their tables. Elizabeth had started to leave the dance floor, but I took her hand and said, "I love this song. Dance with me …" I held her close. I closed my eyes. I was happy. My heart felt complete. Softly, I sang along with Lulu, as she serenading me with "To Sir, With Love." No one in the world, other than my mother, knows how much I love this song. I never had many records, because most songs never move me. Sure, I liked quite a few of them, but I never felt the need to own them. But this song … I could never let anyone else know how much this song pained my heart and touched my soul. It's about so much more than a silly school girl crush. It's about finally knowing how it feels to love. It's about opening up and letting out the love that's in your heart. It's about being accepted, by yourself, and by the one that you love.

All these years, ever since I was a small child, I had never reached that point. I've felt so free and comfortable since I've met Elizabeth. She doesn't tolerate me, like everyone else I've ever met. She really likes me, for me! Rossi says that she's crazy over me. I think so, too. I know that I'm truly happy about that.

As the song played its last notes, I kissed Elizabeth on her cheek. Taking a deep breath, I was about to release her from my arms. Before I opened my eyes, those opening notes played again! I opened my eyes, and Elizabeth was grinning as widely as I was. We held each other even closer. We danced to this song again. My heart overflowed with love. Until she gently wiped it away, I hadn't realized that a tear had fallen from my eye. For a moment, I was almost embarrassed. I quickly looked around, hoping that the other dancers didn't see my weak heart on display; when I realized that Elizabeth and I were the only ones dancing. It was so quiet, other than Lulu singing. Of course, they saw Elizabeth wipe away my tear. All of the patrons were smiling and watching us dance. I gasped, and Elizabeth looked up and around as I had done. She smiled, kissed my cheek, and lay her head on my shoulder. I was amazed that I could dance with everyone watching. I don't know whether it was because it was _my_ song, or Elizabeth showing her love for me.

This time when the song came to an end, it didn't repeat. The break between songs was a little bit longer than it had been earlier. I was a little embarrassed as we walked back to the table. All the women looked at us with such sweet smiles of contentment, and the men nodded their heads and smirked at me. A few of them even patted me on my back as I passed through to our table. We finally made it back to our table, only to be greeted by more of the same. Sweet smiles of contentment from the girls, nods and smirks from the guys.

Both Eliza and Garcia were dabbing tears from their eyes. "Oh! My junior g-man, that was so … it was so …" Garcia was trying to find the words to express herself, but was cut off.

"HOT!" shouted JJ and Emily.

"That was definitely hot!" said Beth. Hotch almost choked on his drink, making us laugh even harder.

"Beautiful!" said Garcia, "It was simply beautiful!" Then she looked at Kevin and asked, "Why wasn't that us?" Kevin shook his head and gave Garcia a quick kiss, then hugged her.

"I can't believe they played it twice. They never repeat songs! I wonder how that happened?" I asked no one in particular.

Eliza said, "David happened! He bribed the DeeJay." Then she turned to Rossi and said, "You're such an old sentimental softy, and I love you! I do! I love you, David Rossi; and I don't care what anyone has to say about it, including you!" She looked so beautiful, so strong, so sure of herself.

We were stunned into silence, with our mouths hung open. The _old, sentimental softy_ comment was funny, but those _I love you's _were amazing. Eliza didn't just say it once, in passing. Eliza said it, confirmed it with an _I do, _and said it again.

Rossi hadn't appeared stunned at all. He puffed out his chest and smirked at us. Then he turned to Eliza and said, loud and clear, "Of course you do, Darling! I wouldn't expect anything less!"

Eliza laughed and went to smack Rossi on the chest, but he caught her wrist. It was like watching an old Humphry Bogart movie, or should I say, the old Addams Family TV show, with Gomez and Morticia. Rossi smiled his Lothario smile, stared directly into Eliza's eyes, kissed the inside of her wrist; then proceeded to place kisses all the way up her arm, culminating in a very Cary Grant kiss.

A kiss that lasted a bit too long. It wasn't obscene, or anything. It wasn't disrespectful. It was one of those _Spendor In The Grass_ kind of kisses. Realizing that we were staring, we tried to look away from them. It didn't work. We were mesmerized. Finally, Rossi slowly broke the kiss and said, "Donna, tu sei la mia anima! Ti amo!"

Of course, he used his lowered, drawn-out sexy _I am the world's best lover_ voice. You'd have that JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Beth had planned it, the way they were synchronized, as they swatted their men and said, at the same time, "Why wasn't that us!"

Elizabeth kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. We both chuckled.

_**A/N: "Donna, tu sei la **__**mia**____**anima**__**. **__**Ti**__** amo!" This is meant to be Italian for "Woman, you are my soul! I love you." To Sir, With Love by Lulu is one of the most romantic songs EVER! It has always been able to express much more depth of emotion than any silly girl could know. It's about real self-respect, real self-esteem, and finally realizing what real love is. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's First Valentine Love – Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's sweet. Sometimes I need a little fluff in my life.**_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

_**My old school days, of being shy and biting nails are gone. But in my mind, I know they will still live on and on. But how do I thank you, who has taken me from boyhood into man? It isn't easy, but I'll try. If you wanted the sky, I would write across the sky in letters that would soar a thousand feet high: To Elizabeth, with Love!**_

Of course, Rossi used his _lowered, drawn-out sexy I am the world's best lover_ voice. You'd have thought that JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Beth had planned it, the way they were synchronized, as they swatted their men and shouted, at the same time, "Why wasn't that us?"

Elizabeth kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. We both chuckled. The rest of the evening went by quickly: good drinks, great food, lively music and dancing. I couldn't believe how relaxed I felt, even being surrounded by so many strangers in the club. That's what Elizabeth does to me; She makes my heart feel safe.

After a couple of hours, it was time for everyone to head home. For once, I wasn't going to be leaving on my own; or having to hitch a ride. The car that Rossi had rented for me was extremely elegant. I realized how much I liked driving in luxury, and I know that Elizabeth was impressed. I'm sure she knows it's a rental; all rentals have that _un-lived-in_ look, and new car smell. She didn't mention it, and I didn't tell her about my old car at home. I hadn't seen any need to mention such a small detail; but that was then, before I had realized that Elizabeth did like me … _the real me_. I'll have to ask Rossi how long I can use this rental. Maybe I'll have enough time to buy a new car before the rental runs out. At least I don't have to think about that tonight.

As we walked to our cars, I noticed that everyone was paired-up and going home as couples. It dawned on me _that when I took Elizabeth home … that Rossi and Eliza would be there, too!_ There was no way I was taking Elizabeth to my apartment. That would be moving much too fast; not that I had any intentions of taking such liberties tonight, but I did want to spend some time alone with her. It was too late to go anywhere else, and I knew that Elizabeth was tired because she was walking slowly. We were almost at our car when I heard Rossi called out to me, "Hey Reid!"

Rossi had just helped Eliza into the passenger seat and closed the door. He was walking over to us, so we continued to our car and I opened the car door for Elizabeth. After she had secured her seatbelt, I closed the door and walked over to Rossi.

When we reached each other, Rossi put a hand on my shoulder and turned us so that neither Eliza nor Elizabeth could see our faces. I waited for him to speak, but he sort of chuckled and looked off into the distance.

"Rossi?" I asked, looking at him and trying to read his expression.

Still looking into the distance, Rossi said, "This is … uh … a little embarrassing." Rossi cleared his throat, "I … mmm … both Eliza and I were wondering where you two were heading off to."

Then Rossi turned his head and looked at me, with those eyes and that little smile that said he could read my mind. I tried hard not to react because I didn't want him to think that I had any wayward intentions; but I failed, badly.

I could feel the heat radiating off my face, as I cleared my throat and replied, "I'm taking her home, of course."

Rossi's expression swiftly changed into a mixture of anger and disgust, as he sputtered (a bit too loudly), "Wh … What?"

It took me a second to realize what had angered him, and I explained that I wasn't referring to my apartment; That I intended to follow him and drop Elizabeth off at her house, with them. That was all I was intending to do. I was glad to see him settle down, once he understood me. I do not like being on Rossi's _bad_ side, not many people survive a dressing down by him.

Smiling (once again), Rossi said, "Good. I think that's best for tonight … what with Eliza and I … sort of having been on a double date with you and Elizabeth." Rossi made a guttural snicker as he said, "Eliza and I both know how _we_ intend to end our date … but … we prefer not to have inside knowledge of Elizabeth's sexual encounters, so to speak."

By now, I was so embarrassed holding this conversation that I started sputtering because I couldn't decide what to say first. I was extremely grateful when Rossi interrupted me.

"Reid! We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, I'm taking Eliza home. I'll tell her that you two lovebirds are going for coffee and a chat because you didn't actually get to talk to each other. Have her home in an hour, or so … OK? That should comfort Eliza enough to ensure that she stays focused on me!" Rossi chuckled (lecherously) as he patted my shoulder and quickly walked off to his car.

I walked slowly over to our car, trying to let the crisp night air reduce my blush. It wasn't working because now I had mental images of Rossi and Eliza! I didn't even have any of me and Elizabeth, not yet anyway. As I opened the car door, I could hear her chuckling. I know that she didn't hear our conversation, but I'm sure she knew the topic of our discussion.

I was so embarrassed, as I sat there for a few seconds and stared straight ahead. Elizabeth's chuckle turned into full giggles as she continued to wait for me to speak. I knew that she wasn't laughing _at_ me; she was laughing at both of us. I dropped my head down and had to laugh along with her. She's so lovely, and she actually likes _me_; the real true me. The _me_ that gets embarrassed easily. The _me_ that doesn't know when to make the first move. The _me_ that's been waiting all my life for her.

Elizabeth reached over and took my hand. I thought she was just going to hold it; but she raised it to her lips, kissed the back of my hand, and said, "Let's get out of here."

I started the car\, and we both laughed as we exited the parking lot. I told her all about my embarrassing conversation with Rossi, and she laughed even harder. Since we didn't have a lot of time before I had to take her home, I suggested that we go to one of the nicer hotels.

"Why, Dr. Reid! I DO like your style!" Eliza grinned widely.

"I meant for coffee!" I exclaimed, "I think it's too late to hang out in a coffee shop … too many unsavory characters lurking around at this hour."

"Quite right, Dr. Reid. I wouldn't want to run into an _unsavory _character," she snickered. This time I knew that she was laughing at me, and I loved it.

I asked her, "Are you going to call me _Doctor Reid_ all night long?" As soon as I asked … I realized my mistake.

"Mmm … Dr. Reid …" said Elizabeth, in a very sultry voice and closed her eyes, "_all_ night long … mmph … mmph … mmph!"

I had to focus my attention on the road as I gripped the steering wheel. I'm a little worried about where this conversation is leading … I think it will be an exceedingly intriguing coffee chat.

_**A/N: Lyrics from Lulu's "To Sir, With Love" were altered a little bit. Thanks for reading my story. I know the chapter is short – it's sort of a continuation of the first chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, and it will be much longer. Promise!**_


End file.
